1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antenna structure, and, more particularly, to an improved circular polarized antenna structure.
2. Description of Related Art
An antenna structure is an essential device for receiving different wireless signals such as radio frequency, amplitude modulation frequency, Global Positioning Systems (GPS), Global Systems for Mobile Communications (GSM), wireless network (Wi-Fi), and for subsequent signal processing.
An antenna body may have a variety of shapes and structures in order to adapt to different sizes of wireless signal transmission/reception devices or ambient environments to obtain a greater signal gain. As such, circular polarized antennas have been developed to have a compact structure in view of different usages and applications.
Taiwanese Patent Publication No. I348783 discloses a circular polarized plate antenna structure, i.e. a circular polarized antenna. There exists a technical defect in this kind of circular polarized antenna, for instance, in applications of such antennas to a GPS apparatus for vehicle use, it is necessary that the circular polarized antenna be disposed on a substrate in order to protrude from the base of the circular polarized antenna body, which necessitates provisions of corresponding through holes penetrating through the substrate for the antenna to be mounted thereon. However, if the circular polarized antenna body does not align precisely with the through hole in the assembly process, or the force imposed on the circular polarized antenna is toward the position of the substrate without the through hole, the bonding strength therebetween would not be strong enough to resist the counter force imposed on the circular polarized antenna body since the components are soldered together merely on the top end, the base and a radiation conductor, thereby adversely causing the circular polarized antenna to snap outwards and thus detach from the base and causing the damage and inferior yield of the product as a result.
To resolve the foregoing technical problem, it is beneficial to propose a novel circuit polarized antenna that has sufficient inherent structural strength for resisting and rebutting the counter force in the assembly process.